The emotionalization of mobile terminals is an increasing factor in the sales strategy. Personalization by logos and ring tones as well as flexible interface designs and individual mobile phone designs are thus coming more and more to the fore. Voice interaction also makes possible new communications structures to the terminal thereby allowing more natural and individual interactions.
In addition to convenient voice input, voice output is also an important future product characteristic since a handsfree communication can be realized in this way. By using acoustic feedback, this handsfree communication allows voice interaction without manual intervention and can thus be used for example, in motor vehicles, with a plugged-in mobile or when jogging.
Text-to-speech systems are currently available either equipped with standard speakers or with corporate voices, which allow a product-specific alignment of the voice and the text-to-speech speaker.